


New Marais Christmas

by Ritsucracker



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Christmas in New Marais for Cole, Zeke, and their son.  A collection of short drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> As forewarned, there is mpreg, past and present, as well as this being completely off canon. This story accepts the conspiracy theory (check TvTropes WMG) for Zeke's motivations and character. This is a silly AU thing I have and I'll explain the necessary divergents from canon (everything). Kessler uses science to impregnate Zeke, making a conduit child as a back up plan should Cole fail. Zeke names him Nathaniel. Eventually, Cole starts to forgive Zeke since they don't really have anyone else. About 4 years pass and they've become something of a couple. This is when the second game starts. At the end, a miracle occurs and Cole is alive. I'll let you fill in your own reason for that. Let's just say he's basically Sleeping Beauty. Also, let's say this story takes place about 5 months after the end of the game, give or take a month. If you want fluff by the crap ton, just roll with all of this. I assure you that the fluffiness will be delivered in spades. I can't assure you that it's good, but there you go. I hope you enjoy.

There had been no discussion about whether they'd try to have Christmas or not this year. Cole just came back to the roof one evening to find tinsel and lights liberally applied to everything. Next to the couch, Zeke was trying to fluff up a small, fake tree. Nate sat on the couch, kicking his feet, anxious to start decorating it. 

"Looks like we're getting into the spirit."

"Ha. What did you expect? I ain't a Scrooge." Smirked at him.

"Whatsa Scrooge?" Nate asked.

"That's somebody who doesn't like Christmas."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't they like Christmas?"

"Usually 'cause they're sour and grumpy. Like your dad."

"Why don't you like Christmas, daddy?" Nate looked up at Cole, pouting.

"I do like Christmas. Pop was just teasing me." Gave Zeke a light jab on the arm.

"Hey now. No rough stuff. Precious cargo." Gave his rounding middle a pat and laughed.

Cole rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the couch, regretting the action when a spring jabbed him in the ass. 

"Is the tree ready now?" Nate whined.

"Just a second... Now it is." 

He grinned and jumped up, running to box nearby. He sifted through the decorations until he found one he liked and took it to the tree. Zeke followed suit, adding his ornament. Cole watched with a little smile, leaning back and relaxing. The ornaments were unfamiliar, mostly colored balls and other nondescript baubles. 

"Want to help?" Zeke asked.

"I dunno..." Shrugged.

"Please, Daddy? Don't be a Scrooge."

"All right, all right..." Sighed and heaved himself up as Zeke chuckled.   
He sifted through the small box until something caught his eye. Amongst all the glittering orbs, fake candy canes, and tinsel was a wad of paper. Picking it up, he unfolded it and stared. Inside was a wreath with a picture of the three of them at Nate's second Christmas in the middle.

"Whatcha got there?" Zeke came to peer over his shoulder.

"How is this here?" Showed it to him.

"It was in my box." Shrugged, sounding like the answer should have been obvious. When they had come down to New Marais, they hadn't taken much, but Zeke had brought a box, full of odds and ends that were special for one reason or another.

"What is it?" Nate pushed close to get a good look.

"A picture of all of us." Zeke smiled.

"Is that me?" Pointed to the chubby toddler between his parents.

"Yep. Almost three years ago now. You were only two." 

"I was little. And you had funny hair." Cole and Zeke laughed.

"Want to put it on the tree?"

"Yeah!"

"Careful with it." Put it in Nate's waiting hands. He walked to the tree slowly, holding the picture close to his chest. It took him a little while to decide where it should go, finally deciding to hang it on the highest spot he could reach.


	2. Nuttin' for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping.

It was the first tuesday of December when they went out shopping. The sidewalks were full of people, bustling between stores. Nate held tight to Zeke's hand, taking in all the decorations.

Every building was covered in Christmas lights. Some of the balconies had tinsel strung around the railings, with air blown snowmen or giant plastic Santas looking down from above. Street lamps had banners with candy canes, wreaths, and the likes on them. Christmas carols could be heard from most any direction at any time.   
It wasn't as cold as Empire usually was, but there was still a chill to the air. Both Nate and Zeke were in suitably festive sweaters. Zeke was especially thankful for the weather allowing bulky clothes. Back when he was pregnant with Nate, it had been during the summer months and his belly had earned him a few critical looks and mumbles. Not that he particularly cared what others thought, but if the thicker clothes could help avoid such things, he wouldn't complain.

"So what do you want to get Daddy for Christmas?" Zeke glanced down at Nate.

Nate pursed his lips, deep in thought. What could he get for Daddy? He didn't know what kinds of toys he liked. When they played, it was always with Nate's. Looking in the windows as they passed, he tried to see if anything looked good.

"That." Pointed into one of the stores.

"What?" 

"Hat."

"You want to get Daddy a hat?"

"Yeah. 'Cause he don't got hair."

"Ha, can't argue with that." Shook his head and opened the door.

Nate rushed around, taking in all the fuzzy caps, Zeke doing his best to keep up. Hats were picked up, turned inside out, and left in piles that Zeke attempted straighten. Some were tried on, big enough to go down to Nate's nose. A choice few were handed to Zeke for safe keeping. 

"I think you've got enough to choose from now, champ." Told him as he neared the back.

"Okay..." Came back to him.

"So, which one?" He held them out to him. It only took a moment for him to pick out a light brown ushanka.

"This one." Held it up to him.

"All right. Let's put the others back."

Nate nodded and they did just that. The cashier grinned down at Nate, who was looking quite pleased with himself and his choice. Then it was back into the chilly air, Nate's hand held firmly in Zeke's as they continued down the sidewalk.

"You think Daddy'll like it?"

"I know he will."


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping dry in the rain.

It was raining. It had been raining for hours now, not hard, but steady and cold. Zeke had drug a tv over to the tent and he and Nate were huddled inside, watching Christmas specials. The reception was a little fuzzy, but so was the tv, so it evened out in the end. 

Nate had occupied his time with coloring. He'd worked with his coloring book until he was bored. Zeke then found him some blank paper. From then on, he'd been working on a Christmas card for Uncle Laroche. 

The signal went away for a few moments as a strong wind blew. A part of him wished they were in the train car. It'd been a very sturdy home for them. Especially since it was the only one with four walls and a roof. They'd had to leave it after someone had bought some of Bertrand's assets, including the warehouses by the trainyard. People had been out there, getting rid of all the other homeless squatters who'd found a nice dry place to lay their heads. It didn't take much time to move out and they'd fallen back to one of the rooftops he'd set up.

The picture finally came back, with all the crispness of a wet newspaper, but it could be worse. He leaned back against some of the boxes he'd brought in to keep dry. Being about 7 months pregnant didn't tend to help one's back. Nor did it help one get in and out of a tent or sleep on a mostly flat pallet on the ground, but he was good at dealing with whatever hand he was dealt. 

It was getting dark and Cole would be back soon, to eat something and rest for a while. Then it would be time to make another round before calling it a night. The life of a superhero just wasn't terribly exciting without a supervillian. Probably for the best, at any rate.

The sound of footsteps was the first sign that he was back. With some effort, he got himself up and out of the tent. He smirked to himself when he saw that Cole was using the umbrella that he insisted on shoving in his bag.

"Hey. Anything exciting today?" He went to grab some cans of soup. 

"Eh, nothing new. Stopped a guy from jacking a car." Shrugged.

"Least it's something." Grabbed the hot plate and pot. "I'll get this going. Nate's in the tent."

He nodded and closed his umbrella. Leaning it on the couch, he slipped into the tent. Picking it up, Zeke made a mental note to put it back in his hands before he left, then opened it, and set it over the pot. It didn't take too long to get it warm enough to eat. He took the pot and three mugs to the tent. 

"Hey Cole, take this stuff, will ya?" Opened the flap and held out the cups. After they were taken, he adjusted his hold on the pot so Cole could take the handle. 

Carefully, Zeke lowered himself down and scooted into the tent. The soup was distributed and they sat huddled together, enjoying the warmth, as the Grinch sewed his Santy Claus outfit.


	4. I Want a Hippopotumas for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to Santa.

The second day of rain, Nate sat down and wrote a letter to Santa. Misspellings and eraser marks aside, it read:

**Dear Santa,**

**I would like a dinosaur for Christmas. I think they are really cool. Pop said that they are all gone now but they used to be everywhere. I also want a train. I like trains too. I used to live in a train. Now I live on a roof. I sleep in a tent with my Daddy and my Pop. I am getting a little brother or sister soon. It is raining lots. Pop makes Daddy take a umbrella so he is safe. You should take one too.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Nate**

Zeke helped him put it in a envelope, got it signed and sealed, letting him lick the stamp and put it in the mailbox.


	5. Wonderful Christmastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle times.

It was a chilly night, but not the worst they'd ever weathered through. Cole and Zeke were huddled on the couch, drinking egg nog that had been warmed just a bit. 

"Y'know... This stuff isn't as good without the whiskey." Cole looked thoughtfully into his glass.

"Yeah, but if I don't get to drink, you don't get to drink." Zeke elbowed him lightly.

"I still don't think that's fair."

"It's your fault I'm like this." Nodded to his middle.

"I think it's a little your fault too."

"Whatever, man. Still not letting you drink."

A companionable silence fell between them. Music from the streets faintly made its way up to them, barks of laughter and people yelling sprinkled in. It was nice, just the two of them. Nate was in bed and both their phones were off, shutting out the world for a while. They were leaned against each other, Cole's arm around his back, Zeke's head leaned into his shoulder.

The usual city lights were accompanied by an array of tiny colored ones, like little stars in vast nebulas. False icicles dripped from overhangs, down onto tinsel covered balconies. It gave a strange, almost magical quality to the normally raunchy streets. Their own Christmas tree provided a soft glow for them. Zeke sat his empty mug on the empty seat and sighed quietly. He turned a bit and kissed Cole's jaw.

"That for anything in particular?" A little smirk.

"Just seems the mood, doesn't it?" Rubbed his thigh.

"Mhm." Leaned in to kiss his lips, lingering there.

The kiss itself was slow, lazy even, and soft. A kiss of comfort and familiarity. They shifted, turning more toward each other. Cole's hand moved to rest on his side. Zeke rubbed his arm and hummed quietly. 

"Daddy? Pop?" A small voice interupted a few minutes later. The two pulled apart quickly, as though caught doing something much worse. Nate looked at them, a blanket wrapped around him.

"Hey champ. What're you doing up?" Zeke gave him a smile.

"Dunno. Woke up. Whatchu and Daddy doing?"

"Just drinking egg nog." Half chuckled.

"What's eggnog?" Sat by his side.

"Want to try some?" Cole offered his mug. Nate let his cover fall away enough to reach out his hands and took it. He took a little sip.

"Tastes funny." He wrinkled his nose.

"Ha... It takes some... getting used to." Took back and sat the cup on the coffee table.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time to head to bed." Smiled and gave Nate's head a pat.

"But I just got up."

"Yeah, but you should still be in bed. And we should get there."

"Okay." He sighed and pulled his blanket back around him.

Some of the nearby lights were blinking off as they made their way to the tent. A horn honked in the distance and siren passed in the other direction. The heater in the tent hummed faintly. They laid on their makeshift mattress and pulled the covers up high. Good nights and kisses were exchanged before all nestled in for sleep.


	6. Here We Come A-wassailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group caroling.

"This isn't funny, you know." Cole grumbled and leaned against the wall.

"Whatever. It's festive, man." Finished zipping up Nate's jacket.

"I look ridiculous. What kind of weirdo wears Christmas lights?"

"The electric man." Zeke smirked as he straightened up.

"Ha ha. But do I _really_ have to wear this?"

"I promised everyone you would."

"...Fine." He groaned.

"I like it, Daddy." Nate grinned up at him.

"Thanks..." Couldn't help but smile back.

"See? And everyone else is going to love it. You'll see."

"Right. But I'm only wearing it this once."

Zeke gave a noncommittal nod. 

It really was a monstrosity, though. A thick green sweater wrapped in Christmas lights, conductive bits pressed to his skin to power them. It had been presented to him with a proud and overly amused smirk. He had, of course, refused to wear it, but, as it usually happened, Zeke had managed to get it on him. If Zeke had a superpower, it was definitely getting him to do things, even when he thought it was a bad idea.

Such as the night in general. The trio were off to go caroling with a group of families from Laroche's men. Zeke had gotten to know some of them pretty well, at least the ones that had kids Nate's age. Some of the mothers had organized it and Nate had been excited about going and so they were. Simple as that. 

The walk to the cathedral wasn't far. A large nativity was set up out front and their group waited nearby. Rambunctious children chased each other while the parents talked amongst themselves. Zeke gave a nod and Nate scampered off to play with the other kids. Cole forced a smile when some of the others look their way. 

"Finally coming out from under your rock, huh?" One of the women chuckled.

"We figured he could use a night off. Cole, this is Chantel. Nate's friends with her son, Patrick."

"Hi." He held out a hand and she took it.

"Great to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you."

"And this is Tiffany and Rick."

More handshakes were exchanged.

"We've got a really good turn out." Chantel smiled, glancing around.

"Should have a good sound with a group like this." Tiffany nodded.

"Don't count Cole in that 'good sound'. Can't carry a tune in a bucket." Zeke chuckled and smirked at him.

"I'm not that bad."

"Don't try to lie, man. I've heard you."

Cole fought back the urge to punch him in the arm.

"Well, what matters is that you're here. And I'm sure we'll need everybody to keep the little ones in line." Tiffany offered a smile.

"Looks to me like they're doing a good job of wearing themselves down." Rick said after some squeals from nearby.

"I'm sure they'll be ready to sleep tonight." Chantel agreed.

"Better start rounding everyone up. It's getting after 6." Tiffany looked at her watch. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she let out a high pitched whistle that got everyone's attention.  
The group assembled and sheet music was handed out. They made their way up through the streets, only once getting lost. They sang loud and happy and, in a few cases, off key. Occassionally, strangers would join in on their favorite songs. The hideous sweater even had quite a few admirers, much to Cole's chagrin. 

The merry lot finally stopped at Miss Carole's house for hot chocolate and gingerbread. Tired children leaned on their parents, the smallest of them asleep on their shoulders. The outing was deemed a success and, slowly, families started home. Tiffany caught Cole and Zeke before they left, inviting them to a Christmas party for the next week. They accepted.

"Looks like you can't retire that sweater yet, man." Zeke grinned as Cole shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just randomly, it's mine and my friend's headcanon that Cole is not a terribly good singer. No real reason. Just happened that way.


End file.
